1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting device that allows a recording device that can record both audio and video files to be mounted to a sex toy that allows for highly zoomed in visuals of the use of sex toy. The mounting device is capable of holding a multitude of recording devices, including devices that save the files directly or can broadcast the files via Bluetooth or the internet.
2. Description of Related Art
There is existing prior art that addresses incorporating a camera either directly onto the toy or using the toy itself as a camera. The prior art does not address a device that can be attached to a toy and allows multiple types of cameras to be mounted to the device.
U.S. Publication No. 2004/0082831 by Kobashikawa discloses a toy that can be remote controlled and allows for a camera to be embedded into the liner of a toy. US Publication No. 2007/0055096 by Berry discloses a toy that itself can function as a device for communicating audio and video files.